Kyoya has gone crazy-imvu
by kaily66wiz
Summary: A story that (i am a girl irl use too, but like to play as boys because i like the character and can't stay away from them) i made because i was really bored and full of something to do.


Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -gets up and goes in to hall-

ZeroKiryuOAX: o.o sure

Guest_deardenbabe1: (gives it to him)

Guest_deardenbabe1: hope u like it :D

Guest_deardenbabe1: kyoya i made a cake for u too ^_^

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -lets a tray of glasses fall off a tray-

Guest_deardenbabe1: :O

Guest_deardenbabe1: r u okay kyoya

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -walks in- THANK YOU! -runs out-

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -laughs-

Guest_deardenbabe1: ^_^

Guest_deardenbabe1: brb

ZeroKiryuOAX: o.o

ZeroKiryuOAX: tyt

ZeroKiryuOAX: -noms-

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -eats cake whole and smashes plate as i go on a sugar rush-

Guest_deardenbabe1Guest_deardenbabe1 Whisper: backkk

ZeroKiryuOAXZeroKiryuOAX WhisperAdd Friend: weba

Guest_deardenbabe1: thx

Guest_deardenbabe1: hope u boys enjoy the cake ^_^

Guest_deardenbabe1: by the way wheres the rest of the gang?

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: WB

Guest_deardenbabe1: ty

ZeroKiryuOAX: it was good

Guest_deardenbabe1: glad u liked it ^_^

ZeroKiryuOAX: and the rest have gone home for the day

Guest_deardenbabe1: aww

ZeroKiryuOAX: ^^

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -runs in hall towards kitchen and smashes plates, bowls, glasses= anything that is breakable- HARUHI!

Guest_deardenbabe1: o.o

Guest_deardenbabe1: :OO

ZeroKiryuOAX: o.o

Guest_deardenbabe1: oh my...

Guest_deardenbabe1: (gets up and cleans its up)

Guest_deardenbabe1: leave it to me ^_^

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: . . .

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: i'm going to find Haruhi and tell her that was 100,0000 yen on her debt for breaking those glasses and plates. HEHEHE! NOW SEMPAI WILL PUNISH HER AND LOCK HER UP IN THE OURAN BASEMENT! -does an evil laugh as i run out of the room-

Guest_deardenbabe1: ...

Guest_deardenbabe1: ill just pretend i didnt hear that O.o

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: HARUHI GET OVER HERE MY PRECIOUS!

Guest_deardenbabe1: *hums and looks out the window*

Guest_deardenbabe1: oh...hello haruhi ^_^

Guest_deardenbabe1: (whispers to honey sempai, "haruhi is not gonna like this")

ZeroKiryuOAX: o.o no no

Guest_deardenbabe1: (nods)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: HARUHI GET OVER HERE MY PRECIOUS! MOMMY HAS A SURPRIZE FOR YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Guest_deardenbabe1: so the vase she broke was 8m yen...

Guest_deardenbabe1: add an extra 100k yen..

Guest_deardenbabe1: oh my (face palm)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: AHAHAHAHAHA!

Guest_deardenbabe1: would u like some more cake...honey...kyoya..?

ZeroKiryuOAX: o.o im ok thank you i dont feel to good for cake

Guest_deardenbabe1: oh k ^_^

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: NO! I'M TRYING TO TRACK DOWN HARUHI SO I CAN LOCK HER UP FOR ETERNITY! -grabs a kitchen knife-

Guest_deardenbabe1: :OOOO

Guest_deardenbabe1: :OO!

Guest_deardenbabe1: ps can i be rangai...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: ok o_o

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: AHAHAHAHA! TAMAKI! GET OVER HERE!

Guest_deardenbabe1: renge*\

Guest_deardenbabe1: (gets microphone)

Guest_deardenbabe1: ahem... WILL THIS BE AN EPIC SCENE BETWEEN THESE 3 HOSTS

Guest_deardenbabe1: OR WILL HARUHI SUFFER DARKNESS *-*

Guest_deardenbabe1: THIS IS GETTING EXICTING I CANT WAIT _!

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -runs in hall towards kitchen and smashes plates, bowls, glasses= anything that is breakable- HARUHI! GET IN THIS KITCHEN! i'm going to find Haruhi and tell her that was 100,0000 yen on her debt for breaking those glasses and plates. HEHEHE! NOW SEMPAI WILL PUNISH HER AND LOCK HER UP IN THE OURAN BASEMENT! -does an evil laugh as i run out of the room- HARUHI GET OVER HERE MY PRECIOUS! MOMMY HAS A SURPRIZE FOR YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?! Twins: Kyoya, what are you doing?" they both say. I'M TRYING TO TRACK DOWN HARUHI SO I CAN LOCK HER UP FOR ETERNITY! -grabs a kitchen knife- twins: O_O" TELL SEMPAI TO NOT GO LOOKING FOR HARUHI OR ELSE IF YOU DO THEN YOU WILL DIE! the twins nod, frightened.- (wow, this has gotten really good. i might post it on fan fiction o_o)

ZeroKiryuOAX: -blinks- .-.

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: AHAHAHAHA!

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: can anyone get me a haruhi so i can kill her? -asks politely with a smile-

Guest_deardenbabe1: :OO

Guest_deardenbabe1: ZWINS :D

Guest_deardenbabe1: kyoya... (is scared) sure...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: thank you, Renge.

Guest_deardenbabe1: haruhi ^_^

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -walks out door and slams it so hard that it falls off its hinges-

Guest_deardenbabe1: come come kyoya wants to tell u something... ( is scared)...

Guest_deardenbabe1: (haruhi comes)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -walks in and smiles at her- Haruhi, come with me. i want to tell you something about sempai and how much he loves you and his plan to marry you.

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -takes her out-

Guest_deardenbabe1: ...

Guest_deardenbabe1: (screams)

Guest_deardenbabe1: HONEYY

Guest_deardenbabe1: WE HAVE TO SAVE HARUHI D;

Guest_deardenbabe1: HONEYYYYY (shakes honey)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: Haruhi: okay, what are the plans, Kyoya?"

Guest_deardenbabe1: what should we do _

Guest_deardenbabe1Guest_deardenbabe1 Whisper: (thinks)

Guest_deardenbabe1: AH HA :D

Guest_deardenbabe1: (runs to kyoya and haruhi)

Guest_deardenbabe1: HARUHI!

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -takes knife out and Haruhi gasps- NOW, I WILL PUT AN END TO YOU!

ZeroKiryuOAX: -blinks- o.o

Guest_deardenbabe1: LETS GO BUY SOME FANCY TUNA!

ZeroKiryuOAX: why am i being shook i already feel sicky

Guest_deardenbabe1: (grabs haruhi)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (runs)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -growls-

Guest_deardenbabe1: RUNNN D;

Guest_deardenbabe1: (takes her into my helicopter)

Guest_deardenbabe1: U WILL NEVER GET HER

Guest_deardenbabe1: MY 100 BODY GAURDS WILL PROTECT U

Guest_deardenbabe1: (flys away in helpcopter)

Guest_deardenbabe1: helicopter*

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -goes back in to room- HONEY, GET HARUHI NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU TO! -pulls gun on him-

Guest_deardenbabe1: (has secret cameras hidden in the host club)

Guest_deardenbabe1: ah ha! so thats what his planning...

ZeroKiryuOAX: o.o -blinks- honey is lost right now

Guest_deardenbabe1: haruhi i will protect u with all my life _

Guest_deardenbabe1: oh

Guest_deardenbabe1: kyoya said to u

Guest_deardenbabe1: u better get haruhi right now

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: SO WHAT?! I WILL STILL KIIIIIILLL HER- oh wait. i can kill daddy instead. MWAHAHAHA!

Guest_deardenbabe1: and continue...

Guest_deardenbabe1: (calls my 100 body gaurds)

: ALRIGHT U LOT GO AND MAKE SURE HONEY AND KYOYA DONT LEAVE THE HOST CLUB GOOOO

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: enters the host club and sees Tamaki

ZeroKiryuOAX: o.o

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: TAMAKI! I HAVE GRAVE NEWS! THE TWINS KIDNAPPED HARUHI, YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW! THEY'RE PLANNING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU!

: ...

Guest_deardenbabe1: (flys to my beach house near by)

Guest_deardenbabe1: alright haruhi u will be safe here ^w^

Guest_deardenbabe1: (listens to what everyone is saying back in the host club)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (zooms in at kyoya)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: AHAHAHAHA! -LAUGHS CRAZILY- Tamaki: UHH, KYOYA, WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" SOMEWHERE WHERE NO ONE WILL EVER FIND YOU!

Guest_deardenbabe1Guest_deardenbabe1 Whisper: (listens carefully)

Guest_deardenbabe1: oh uh...

Guest_deardenbabe1: HARUHI HIDE

: (calls body gaurds) GET UR BUTTS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND GAURD THE BEACH HOUSE DONT LET ANYONE ENTER

Guest_deardenbabe1: (haruhi starts eating fancy tuna)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -drags tamaki behind me as i take him in a side room that i know of- Tamaki: why did you bring me here, kyoya?!" I SAID IT'S SOMEWHERE WHERE WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER, SHUT UP!

Guest_deardenbabe1Guest_deardenbabe1 Whisper: yaoi :O (nose bleeds)

Deardenbabe1: ive got cameras all over the school (has an evil look)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (haruhi comes and watches what they r up to)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: NO ONE WILL EVER FIND YOU IN HERE! -ties him down to chair- Tamaki: WHAT THE HELL KYOYA?!" shh...shhh...my darling. we are after all husband and wife, aren't we? that's what you refer us too, anyways.

Guest_deardenbabe1: ...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: (LOL!)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (me and haruhi nose bleeds) MOEEEEE

Guest_deardenbabe1Guest_deardenbabe1 Whisper: haruhi stay here...the gaurds r garuding the house i will go and save ur papa tamaki ^*^

Guest_deardenbabe1: GAURDS GAURD HARUHI I WILL BE BACK

: (goes back in helicopter) TAKE ME BACK TO THIS LOCATION)

ZeroKiryuOAX has left the chat

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: i've been waiting years for this moment when one day you would just make me SNAP with your bullshit, TAMAKI! -slaps-

Guest_deardenbabe1: :OO

: (OPENS THE DOOR HARD)

Guest_deardenbabe1: KYOYA, TAMAKI!

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -gasps-

Guest_deardenbabe1: ive heard every word u said!

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -hides-

Guest_deardenbabe1: i renge, ur manager WILL STOP U!

Guest_deardenbabe1: (unties tamaki)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -hides like a cat-

Guest_deardenbabe1: TAMA GO TO MY HELPCOPTER OUTSIDE AND IT WILL TAKE U TO WHERE HARUHI IS

Guest_deardenbabe1: MY GAURDS WILL BE THERE

Guest_deardenbabe1: SO IT WILL BE SAFE

Guest_deardenbabe1: GO GO

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -takes gun and shoots-

Guest_deardenbabe1: (tamaki goes)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (dodges)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (goes behind kyoya and has the gun at his head)

Guest_deardenbabe1: so...

Guest_deardenbabe1: what will u do now...

: u make one move and ill shoot ur head..

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -smirks-

PART 2

Guest_deardenbabe1: :|

Guest_deardenbabe1: (gets a knife and puts it on his neck)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: so, you're going to kill me, Renge? why would you? you were after all in love with me, were you not?

Guest_deardenbabe1: im not really trying to kill u

Guest_deardenbabe1: :|

Guest_deardenbabe1: tell me

: why r u doing all this shit..

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: we all have dark sides we have to let out once in a while, don't we?

Guest_deardenbabe1: :|

Guest_deardenbabe1: yea..

Guest_deardenbabe1: but still..

: why r u doing all this ANSWER ME

Guest_deardenbabe1: (pushes knife even closer to his neck)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: okay, if you insist. -puts hands up at shoulder length-

Guest_deardenbabe1: im not getting fooled by that...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: i'm doing this because i CAN'T STAND Tamaki getting what he wants ALL THE TIME!

Guest_deardenbabe1: ( mouth is close to his ear) tell me why r u doing this...

Guest_deardenbabe1: :|

Guest_deardenbabe1: then u should have told me in the begining...

: since i am ur manager...

Guest_deardenbabe1: i would have changed it...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: he is always with Haruhi. I WANTED HARUHI FIRST! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT RENGE?!

Guest_deardenbabe1: ik how it feels ^_^

Guest_deardenbabe1: its the same as me and u..

: then i will make a new rule shall we?

Guest_deardenbabe1: what should the new rule be...

Guest_deardenbabe1: say it..

Guest_deardenbabe1: (puts knife away)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: YOU TELL YOUR POLICE TO FORCE HARUHI TO BE WITH ME, GOT THAT?!

Guest_deardenbabe1: ...

Guest_deardenbabe1: huh O.O

Guest_deardenbabe1: fine =.=

Guest_deardenbabe1: (puts gun in my bra)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (takes phone out)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -takes gun out and shoots-

Guest_deardenbabe1: (dodges)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (gets gun out)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -runs out of room in to halls-

Guest_deardenbabe1: WAIT IM GONNA GET HARUHI TO BE WITH U!

Guest_deardenbabe1: (runs after him, gets him into my helicopter)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (ties him)

: listen

Guest_deardenbabe1: i will make u and haruhi together!

Guest_deardenbabe1: just stop with the killing!

Guest_deardenbabe1: (throws his gun out of the window)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I'LL DO IT MY SELF! -jumps out-

Guest_deardenbabe1: NOO!

: EVERYONE IS AT MY BEACH HOUSE

Guest_deardenbabe1: go there

Guest_deardenbabe1: (flys to the beach house)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: . . . .

Guest_deardenbabe1: ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: i still need tamaki though!

Guest_deardenbabe1: INCLUDING TAMAKI AND HARUHI

Guest_deardenbabe1: I HAVE MADE A NEW RULE

: THAT KYOYA AND HARUHI WILL BE TOGEHTER!

Guest_deardenbabe1: ANYONE TRIES TO INTERFIER WILL LOOSE THIER SOUL! AM I UNDERSTOOD!?

Guest_deardenbabe1: u heard it too didnt u kyoya (i have left a microphone in kyoyas pocket)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -shoots all the girls in the building- DIE! DIE! I NEVER LIKED YOU! -kills mori and takes honey as a hostage-

Guest_deardenbabe1: :OOO

: (looks back)

Guest_deardenbabe1: EVERYONE STOP KYOYA

Guest_deardenbabe1: HONEY! (SCREAMS)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (goes behind kyoya with a gun in his head and a knife on his neck)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (throws his gun away)

Guest_deardenbabe1: STOP IT KYOYA

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: DAMN IT!

: i am pro trained ninja

Guest_deardenbabe1: HARUHI COME HERE

Guest_deardenbabe1: go on...

Guest_deardenbabe1: do what i told u to do..

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -lets honey go and bolts-

Guest_deardenbabe1: (haruhi kisses kyoya lets him go)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -grabs her and runs away- IT'S YOU AND ME FOREVER! YOU'RE MY PROPERTY NOW!

: tsk tsk tsk..

Guest_deardenbabe1: that guy never learns..

Guest_deardenbabe1: well alright

Guest_deardenbabe1: its over now

Guest_deardenbabe1: tamaki u should go home

: u have had quiet enough...

Guest_deardenbabe1: quite*

Guest_deardenbabe1: gaurds thx for everything

Guest_deardenbabe1: mori and honey u too u should go home

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -guns shots go off as haruhi falls to the ground, DEAD!-

Guest_deardenbabe1: :O

Guest_deardenbabe1: HARUHI (SCREAMS)!

: (goes after them)

Guest_deardenbabe1: HARUHI!

Guest_deardenbabe1: kyoya...

Guest_deardenbabe1: why...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -laughs like a maniac and runs off-

Guest_deardenbabe1: (goes behind him as gun on his head and knife on his neck)

Guest_deardenbabe1: not so fast...

: (burns gun with powers)

Guest_deardenbabe1: why r u doing this...

Guest_deardenbabe1: gaurds take haruhi and the other girls to the hospital NOW

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: I QUIT THE FUCKING HOST CLUB, RENGE

Guest_deardenbabe1: :|

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: I'M GOING HOME AND NEVER RETURNING!

Guest_deardenbabe1: (puts gun and knife closer to him)

Guest_deardenbabe1: hold on...

: why did u kill haruhi..

Guest_deardenbabe1: i thought u loved her...

Guest_deardenbabe1: (begins to cry) :'(

Guest_deardenbabe1: why...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: I WANT TAMAKI TO SUFFER DEPRESSION! -breaks her arm and runs off-

Guest_deardenbabe1: (holds in tighter)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (is in pain)

: plz stop...

Guest_deardenbabe1: (is crying harder as arm hurts)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -goes home-

: (is lying there on the ground)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (gets helicopter)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (bandges arm)

CHAPTER 3

: (flys to tamakis house)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (picks him up)

Guest_deardenbabe1: tama ur coming with me (sigh)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (flys to kyoyas house)

: (enters kyoyas room) THERE KYOYA! DO WHAT EVER U WANT WITH TAMAKI!

Guest_deardenbabe1: (goes and sits in the lounge room)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -is under covers in a ball-

Guest_deardenbabe1: (sigh)

: i guess its over for tamaki...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: if you're here to get me back in to the host club, THEN LEAVE!

Guest_deardenbabe1: im not..

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: LEAVE!

Guest_deardenbabe1: its ur choice..

Guest_deardenbabe1: i bought tamaki here for u

Guest_deardenbabe1: do what ever u want to him

: GET OUT!

Guest_deardenbabe1: fine

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: GOD DAMN IT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, TAMAKI!

: KYOYA KILL HIM

Guest_deardenbabe1: U SAID U WANTED HIM TO SUFFER

Guest_deardenbabe1: GO AHEAD

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: I SAID I WANTED HIM TO SUFFER WITH HARUHI DEAD!

Guest_deardenbabe1: HE IS

Guest_: HE CUT HIMSELF TO SHOW

Guest_deardenbabe1: U BROKE MY ARM SEE I CAN FEEL IT

Guest_deardenbabe1: to

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!

Guest_deardenbabe1: TOO*

Guest_deardenbabe1: do what u want kyoya...

Guest_deardenbabe1: but haruhi loved u more than tamaki... CANT U SEE?

: (gives him haruhis love letter to kyoya)

Guest_deardenbabe1: this was ment to be for u

Guest_deardenbabe1: she was suppose to give it to u

CHAPTER 4

: u satasfied now?

Guest_deardenbabe1: (leaves his house with tamaki)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (goes back to the host club)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -curls up in blankets and cries-

Guest_deardenbabe1: (hugs tamaki) it will be fine...

: (picks up haruhi and goes to kyoyas room)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -runs to the hospital quicker than renge-

Guest_deardenbabe1: oh

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: DAMN SHE'S NOT HERE!

Guest_deardenbabe1: (calls him)

Guest_deardenbabe1: come to ur room kyoya...shes waiting for u.. :)

: FUCK YOU! -bursts in to tears as the phone gets disconnected-

DEn: haruhi he will come :) im gonna go pick him

: (goes to kyoya in helicopter)

Guest_deardenbabe1: KYOYA HOP ON

Guest_deardenbabe1: HARUHI IS WAITING FOR U IN UR ROOM

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: leave me alone, renge!

: (drags him into helicopter)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (goes to his house)

Guest_deardenbabe1: GO TO UR ROOM NOW

Guest_deardenbabe1: (drags him)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: NO!

Guest_deardenbabe1: (throws him inside)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -falls-

Chapter 5

ardenbabe1: (haruhi runs up and hugs him)

Guest_deardenbabe1: there...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -confused-

Guest_deardenbabe1: ur in ur room right now =.=

Guest_deardenbabe1: i had to drag into the helicopter

Guest_deardenbabe1: and drag u back to ur room

Guest_dear: i shall be heading out to the hospital to check my arm

Guest_deardenbabe1: now u love birds have some privicy time

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: I-I'm leaving. you may NEVER see me again, HARUHI!

: (haruhi) KYOYA NO!

Guest_deardenbabe1: (kyoya) i love u sempai... (she starts crying)...

Guest_deardenbabe1: (haruhi) plz dont leave me..

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: I cant forgive myself, HARU-CHAN!

Guest_deardenbabe1 Whisper: (haruhi) I FORGIVE U KYOYA-CHAN!

est_deardenbabe1 Whisper: (haruhi kisses kyoya)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (haruhi) plz dont leave me..

Kyoya: NO! I CAN'T! –rejects-

deardenbabe1: (haruhi) oh...

(haruhi lets go of kyoya) he rejected me..

(haruhi) if u want to run away... i will get tamaki to kill me..or I will do it myself.

KyoyaOotori2 : listen, Haruhi!

Haruhi: yeah…?

: i can't forgive myself for killing you!

Guest_deardenbabe1: (haruhi) u didnt kill me...im still alive see...anyway i used to do the same thing back in middle school...

Guest_deardenbabe1: (haruhi) it hurt so much...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -goes down to front door while crying and goes outside-

Chapter 6

deardenbabe1: (haruhi runs after kyoya)

(haruhi hugs him from behind) plz...dont runaway...we have shared the same feeings...plz dont leave me (she begins to cry)

(haruhi) plz ive felt enough pain when i was little...

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -sighs- fine. i'll stay, but just stay with Sempai for a while until i get over this.

Guest_deardenbabe1: (haruhi) i dont want to feel more pain...

(haruhi) YAY :D i will always love u semapi ^_^ (kisses him)

Guest_deardenbabe1: (haruhi hugs him tight)

(i am watching them from the roof) arent they cute couple ;_;

one day i will find my guy *sniff sniff* (shouts) WOOHOO KYOYA AND HARUHI!

Guest_KyoyaOotori2 : i'm going to bed, good night, haruhi.

(haruhi) umm sempai...can i sleep with u..im alittle sleepy..

Guest_deardenbabe1: (nose bleeds) (records them)

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: -nods a bit embarrassed-

(nose bleeds) MOEEEEEE THATS WHAT THE CLUB NEEDS MOE!

and thats the end of the story *-*

Guest_deardenbabe1: (talks on microphone) thats how it all ends people!

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: PART 2 XD

Guest_deardenbabe1: CAMERA MAN

Guest_deardenbabe1: DID U GET ALL THAT!?

WE R GOING TO MAKE THE PERFECT MOVIE!

sorry kyoya for not telling u ^_^

Guest_KyoyaOotori2: oh, it's fine


End file.
